


2018千生賀

by WindWen



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2020-11-24 09:47:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20905640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WindWen/pseuds/WindWen
Summary: 關於準備結婚那些事。生日快樂，千！





	2018千生賀

**Author's Note:**

> 本篇又名：〈把偶像肚子搞大了需要負責嗎？〉
> 
> 「當然要，難不成萬你打算始終亂棄？」  
「⋯⋯問題是你根本沒有也不會懷孕吧。」  
「嗯，那萬懷，我們可以去馬爾地夫度蜜月。」  
「啊，不過先上車後補票是不是有點麻煩，不然我們先去登記，今天就去。」  
「好了，千你可以閉嘴了^ ^」
> 
> ——（大概是）新手夫夫的傻白甜日常  
⋯⋯呃抱歉，我想只有傻白沒有甜。

一切的開始向來是奇怪的，畢竟常識這兩個字自以前到現在總也就套不到折笠千斗的身上，萬理覺得這個人基本上就是為了讓世界變的更混亂而誕生的，就也從未想過他會照著社會的規範行動。只是即便他再怎麼自詡了解千，不可否認的，某人的某些言行舉止依然是莫名其妙到萬理只想忽視他。

「說起來，萬怎麼會有那個相片？我是說那個很像我們很久之前拍大正浪漫系列的那張。」

事情發生在千某個下午心血來潮跑來小鳥遊事務所參觀，問出這句話的時候。

「比起問這個，身為不同事務所的人你就不知道要避嫌嗎？」

「而且你實在很妨礙工作。」萬理拍開那隻自己面前晃來晃去的手，難以專注在眼前的行程計劃上。

「千先生的話沒關係的，可以算是員工家屬。」紡抱著一疊資料從旁邊走過，一面回答，「然後照片除了這個之外還有不少張喔，千先生要看嗎？」

萬理來不及阻止已經將相簿從架上抽出來的紡，嘆了口氣重新看起MEZZO”下週的工作安排。

他承認自己確實是有些鴕鳥心態了，但他實在是想不起自己當初究竟是怎樣鬼迷心竅了才會答應拍了這堆照片——而且還不止一次。

旁邊的千得意的朝著萬理扮了個鬼臉，而後似乎是在沙發上坐了下來，慢悠悠的翻著相簿，時不時還不溫不火的點評個兩句。

「經濟人妹妹，你確定你們公司真的沒有私底下把這個照片拿去賣嗎？」在翻過相簿的第三頁之後，千終於忍不住問。

「喂千。」萬理出聲制止，他知道自己一個事務員拍這麼多張沙龍照怪的可以，但千這說法總讓他聯想到一些奇怪的黑箱交易。

紡露出微笑，「不用擔心的，這只是有時候IDOLiSH7的成員拍完之後還有剩餘的衣服，所以大家就一致認同要給萬理先生穿著拍的，只是收藏用。」

「與其說是剩餘的衣服，這比較像是早就準備好了吧⋯⋯」千小聲嘀咕。

他回過頭看向某個工作中的事務員，後者似乎打定主意不要再繼續與他們對話。

「萬，這不公平。」千說。

萬理看也沒看對方一眼，持續埋首於工作之中，「怎麼不公平了？」

「你都沒在我面前穿過這些，我才是你男朋友吧！」

「所以？」

「所以你應該要穿給我看啊。」

千想都沒想地說，換來了萬理的無視。

原本事情應該就這樣結束的，沒想到隔了幾天兩人休假日時，千神神秘秘的拉著萬理說要去一個地方，萬理跟著到了目的地才知道千竟然帶著他來了沙龍館。

「你到底是想怎樣啊？」從一進門就被強迫換了好幾套衣服跟對方合影，連個喘息時間都沒有的萬理終於逮到機會問千。

千眨了眨眼，心情看起來非常好，「拍婚紗啊。」

「⋯⋯蛤？」大神萬理此時此刻開始懷疑起了自己的耳朵。

「合理吧，不拍婚紗怎麼結婚？」

「⋯⋯」

「萬你這樣不行，」千的表情就像是在指正小朋友的國小教師，露出了個無奈又包容的笑，「難道你想要你兒子變成私生子嗎？」

「說人話。」萬理冷漠的回應。

「我懷孕了你要負責！」千理直氣壯的說，然後抓著他的手去摸自己的肚子。

清楚眼前的人就是個徹頭徹尾的室內派，萬理也不指望對方活到三十來歲、在演藝圈地位上升也不再拍什麼寫真集後還會繼續保持有腹肌的身材，要他說，長出小腹根本也就不是一天兩天的事了。

「幼不幼稚，你就只是胖了吧。」

「不管，誰讓萬常常都射在裡面。說，你負不負責？」千整個人掛在萬理身上，美麗的灰銀色雙眼定定的看著萬理。

萬理嘆了口氣，認命的接過千遞給他的下一套服裝，「行吧，婚紗就婚紗。」

和千在一起不知不覺間也過了快十年，萬理想著這些年來參加過的幾場婚禮，心道或許也確實該定下來了。

雖然早知道千是個莫名其妙的人，但萬理沒想到他們要結婚這件事也會這麼莫名其妙的決定下來。他無奈的發現自己怎麼樣也無法專心在工作上，只得關掉電腦螢幕，起身伸了個懶腰。

小鳥遊音晴是最早知道這件事的，「這不也挺好的嗎？那孩子一直都沒什麼安全感吧。」

萬理沉默，音晴繼續說道：「以他現在這個地位，就算結婚也不會影響什麼，你自己也很清楚吧。」

萬理心知對方說的是事實，也就提不出反駁的話，抿著唇不發一語。

音晴看著眼前也算是被自己帶大的青年，微笑著伸手拍拍他的頭，「偶爾為自己任性一次也不是壞事喔，萬理君。」

「這一陣子就別加班了，好好辦個婚禮如何？」最後音晴只是這麼說，紅棕色的眸中寫滿了溫柔。

於是萬理回到他和千共同的住處，家裡最近早就被千不知從哪裡蒐羅來了各種婚禮準備指南給佔據。

到底哪來的啊，也太多，萬理想，但還是認命的翻開了疊在最上面的那一本。

萬理翻開第二本書時，千正好從外面回來，似乎沒意料到萬理會在家，他驚訝的眨了眨眼，隨後露出了一個笑，「我回來了。」

「歡迎回來。」萬理也笑，難得會有輪到他說出這句話的時候。

千上前給了萬理一個吻和擁抱，在洗完澡出來後自發性的窩進萬理的懷中，萬理一隻手攬著他，另一隻手繼續翻著桌上的書。

「萬，我喜歡這種。」千指著其中一張圖說。

「以你這種怕麻煩的⋯⋯少來了。」萬理反駁他。

千癟嘴，有些不滿萬理的答覆。

萬理也不管他，翻到了下一頁，末了看到千彆扭的表情方輕輕一笑，親吻他的臉頰。

「要真給你選了，累的又不是你。」萬理笑道。

「反正萬這麼能幹，麻煩一點也沒差吧。」千嘟囔著，整個人趴到書上擋住萬理的視線。

萬理推推他的頭，有些無奈，「你到底想怎樣？」

「沒怎樣。」千說，整個人就是隻干擾工作的大貓。

萬理無法，只得放下書由著他去，手指尖順著對方的髮絲滑過——千的髮質好到令他偶爾還會有些嫉妒。他突然想到再過個二三十年，等他們都長出了白髮，千大概也看不出甚麼差別吧——又是另一個讓人嫉妒的部分。

萬理對自己這個自然而然產生的想法愣了一下，自從確定關係後，他似乎再也沒有懷疑過他們會再次分開。他想，大概是某個人過於黏糊，而他大概也捨不得再放著對方一個人。

年少種種任性的行為雖然談不上後悔，但終究也不會再做了。他如是，千亦如是。不過對他們彼此來說，當時光磨去回憶裡苦澀的那一面，對於那段歲月的輕狂，記得好的那面可能還會多些。

「果然拿你沒辦法啊⋯⋯誰讓我偏偏就愛上你了呢。」萬理對著不知不覺睡著的千彷彿自語的說。

社會化也好、不社會化也罷；任性也好、學會體貼也罷，對千，怎麼可能會不喜歡呢。

萬理拉過沙發上的毛毯蓋在他們的身上，然後翻開那本還沒看完的書，笑著在前一頁用明顯的標籤紙做上了記號。


End file.
